Star-Crossing
by love and petrichor
Summary: "Dance with me," he whispered. Edited and reposted, previously titled as "Cosmic Probabilities"


**Star-Crossing**  
**Summary**: "Dance with me," he whispered. Edited and reposted, previously titled as "Cosmic Probabilities"  
**Disclaimer**: I don't even own a life what makes you think I own something like this

A/N: I edited this to Melodies & Desires by Lykke Li. It's very relevant and it's such beautiful song that you should listen to as you read this story(:

* * *

They were off-world in a planet of no importance except the scenery looked absolutely beautiful. It was a planet blanketed with foreign, yet colorful plants that made it seem more like Wonderland than an alien planet. During their explorations on the new terrain, they had found a cliff that had a perfect overview of the forestry of the planet and the night sky, filled with an abundance of stars and nebulae as well as two bright moons. They knew all at once that this is where they should stay for the night.

As usual, she was setting up the campfire when he called her over. He emerged from the crowd of trees, looking more tired than he usually was during missions, his face holding a more softened look compared to his strong, confident, military-like persona.

She glanced up at the sound of her name and smiled at him. It was a calm night in contrast with their daily life and death situations across the galaxy. There were no known threats that they noticed and no civilization nearby to form alliances. It was one of their more peaceful missions, to say the least.

Without saying another word, he skirted around the fire, took her hands, and pulled her close to him. Her chest was pressed up against his and they were standing in such a close proximity that each inhale of breath brought them closer together.

"Dance with me," he whispered, his face close enough to hers so his lips had barely brushed hers and his warm breath tickled against her skin. It was almost a plea rather a request as if this was something he needed rather than wanted.

Her smile widened and her eyes met his as she nodded in agreement.

And with one swift move, he pulled her near the edge of the cliff, but not too close to risk them falling down a fifty feet into the ground. Fallen leaves crunched under their military regulation boots as they danced all around the cliff to a silent beat. As they twirled around and swayed back and forth through the cool air, never once did he let go of her or her let go of him. He would watch her short, blonde hair, tinted with the moonlight, dance to their own beat as he spun her under his arm or spun her out to pull her back in. She saw the small, boyish smile on his face and the innocent glint in his eyes as he dipped her towards the ground and she couldn't help but smile back.

As they moved, all they could hear was the cackling of the bonfire and the echoes of an alien bug chirping very much like a cricket. They didn't need music, just each other.

Eventually, their dancing settled down, their feet taking small, hesitant steps. He leaned in close, snaking his arms around her waist. She, in response, grasped his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his.

With his eyes cast down, he couldn't help but graze his knuckles down the soft skin of her cheek, his fingers resting on her chin. And with a content sigh, she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist and sinking into his embrace as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stood there, rocking back and forth.

He hated clichés, but it felt like time stopped in its course and the universe stopped expanding. Just this once, for them.

"Look," she murmured, breaking the silence as she glanced up at the sky. "Meteor shower."

He craned his neck towards the sky, watching as streaks of light shoot through the sky. He smiled, the genuine smile that was reserved for the special few people in his life.

"Nice," he said, his eyes heading down to meet hers once again. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead before caressing the outlines of her face. She once again closed her eyes and sighed at the touch.

He pulled her back into the embrace, his hands now caressing her back in small, slow circles. As she rested her cheek on his chest, he buried his face in the blonde strands of her hair, breathing in her wonderful smell as he sighed. He closed his eyes, not really wanting this to end, not really caring about anything else in this universe.

The third member of the team stepped out of the tent, holding a pot of freshly-brewed coffee that always managed to smell wonderful. He was ready to call upon his friends for a quick snack, but caught them near the edge of the cliff in an embrace. They didn't hear his rustling around the tent and he didn't want them to notice. The archaeologist shut his mouth and quietly made his way in front of the fire.

This scene before him was perfect: two people (dare he say star-crossed lovers) holding each other under the night sky on a beautiful planet that some people only dream of seeing. Even then, some people dream of being held in a loving embrace as much as they dream about beautiful planetary scenery.

Suddenly, he heard their greetings and knew at once that that moment was over. He examined their faces and noticed a blissful, yet saddened look, expressing regret that it had to end so soon. That it only lasted for a mere few minutes. Time kept going and the universe kept expanding and they couldn't be together. That was the harsh reality of it.


End file.
